


Fellas, Is It Gay To Suck Off Your Futa Homies? How Gay Tho? Only 25% Gay Since You're Balls Deep In That Pussy.

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Two scientists, who happen to be lovers, have made an amazing breakthrough in the scientific community. They have created a machine that allows us to take images from the internet, and bring them into reality. So, what's the first thing they do? Cure world hunger? Nope. Print out homes to help the poor globally? Guess again. They bring out two, big dick futanari to use their holes.
Kudos: 1





	Fellas, Is It Gay To Suck Off Your Futa Homies? How Gay Tho? Only 25% Gay Since You're Balls Deep In That Pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) in any of the script fills.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Justine - The happy girlfriend with a protective side. She loves to comfort and make others feel at home. She is very understanding of others. https://imgur.com/a/M0GgSvv
> 
> Minerva - A beautiful angel with a pleasing nature. She loves helping others in anyway she can. A very spirited woman. https://imgur.com/a/nkd3ohh
> 
> Mei - A very kind-hearted and positive woman. Showing compassion for others and having a desire to help. As a science lover, she is willing to learn new things. https://imgur.com/a/qjcO4nw

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(Machine scanning)

Okay, babe, this is finally it. We now have the technology to bring out big dick waifus from the internet, into the real world. So, what would you do, when your fantasy becomes reality? The age old question, how gay would it be, to suck on a futacock? 100 gay? 50? Maybe 20? Let's find out. The machine is working.

(Machine scanning)

This is the Rule34 Hentai Scanner I ordered, with Custom Futa Waifu settings.

Yes, I did the preparations and prepared two futas for us.

Also, we've completed the social study & we just got the results.

So, how gay is it for straight girls & guys, to suck off a futa?

Well, out of 669 million answers, from verified accounts around the world; oy says 20% average.

Women were placed at 15%, men at 25%..

Now, look at all of these double standard comments about guys liking futanari & girls liking it. Here, I'll read them.

(notification popup)

"MakeAmericaNotFutaAgain" on Facebook says "Dirty liberals poisoning America with their big dick waifus. USA. USA. USA. Don't suck that girldick like Obama did. Trump 2024. MAGA BABY."

I feel as if his name says so much more about him, like embrace the futacock; but let's not go there.

He also said this about girls liking futanari "That shit is hot. Futa on female is better than cracking open a cold beer on the 4th of July. I love when momma fucks my sister & let's me suck her dick after. No. That's not gay, that's just incest. Stupid liberals. Alabama Proud Boys."

[Shocked] Whoa. What the fuck? I- um, can't even process that comment. I don't think you can be too judgy there Mr. MAGA after saying all of that.

(notification popup)

Okay, next one. "YaBoiJamalfromLA" on Twitter says "Bruh, y'all hella gay. I ain't sucking no dick, no matter how cute the bitch looks. Dat ass is thick though, so I'd just play with the balls and say no homo."

[Mocking] Well JamalfromLA, dat ass is indeed thicc...BUT you also said this about girls liking futanari. "That shit is hot. Bad bitches getting dicked by bad bitches, but instead of those fake, toy dicks, it's a real dick so the girl can feel it all. Not gay at all. Y'all dudes sus for liking it tho. No imposter. Oh, & free the homie Amanda by the way, she got community service for stealing a Doritos truck."

[Annoyed] Seriously? Okay, so YaBoiJohnnyfromLA, would you still clap her cheeks, if her pants were down & her futacock was out? I bet you would. Shut it susboy. I can tell you're a troll. Next

(notification popup)

So "StaceeLovely" on Instagram says "Who cares? My husband likes futanari and I do too. We just suck futacock together now. #Couplegoals #NotGayAtAll #Its2020 #LikeWhatYouLike #DontBeEmbarrassed."

When asked about girls liking futanari, she said "How is that gay? She has a dick. Straight girls like dick. Duh. Not gay."

(notification popup)

And "MissPegDemBoisInTheBooty" on Snapchat said "Guys are allowed to like futanari. I think it's like 25% gay, since there's still a dick, even if you fuck their pussy."

However, when asked about girls liking futanari, she said "Dude, that's super gay, since she has big ol tiddiez and a fat ass. I'd deepthroat her dick tho. No homo lol."

[Annoyed] You know what? Let's just ask the experts, two futanaris fresh from the hentai scanner shall work wonders.

Hello Minerva, and hello to you, futa Mei from Overwatch.

Oh my, those big, thick, girlcocks sure seem happy to see real people.

[Sympathetic] Oh, it must be terrible, having to watch strangers finger and jack off to you, stuck on a screen.

It's okay, you're in the real world now.

[Playful] Now, my boyfriend has been a huge fan of futanari, and he says he's straight, but I mean, he clearly is drooling at your dick.

So, how gay is he Mei? Oh, 10%? Well, how gay would he be, if he put some futadick in his mouth?

You're not sure? Should we find out?

(Moaning)

Okay, come here babe, and get on your knees. Come on, no one but us is here, and you know you want to.

How many times have you played with yourself, dreaming about these futadicks?

Good boy. Stick out your tongue and lick Minerva's cock.

There you go, nice, slow licks, from those big, cum filled balls, to that precum oozing tip.

(moaning)

Fuck, I'm just gonna join you, let me just grab Mei's cock babe

(plopping tongue)

Oh Mei, your cock is so hard already. I'm putting it in my mouth.

(sloppy blowjob)

You taste so fucking good Mei. How's Minerva's cock, babe? Yeah, you like sucking her dick? [Laugh] 20% gay now.

(gagging)

Oh fuck, she's really slamming that dick down your throat. Is that a boner I see? Babe, 30% gay. It's okay. Keep sucking that dick.

Let's see who can suck it better and make their futa waifu cum. I bet I can. Loser gets fucked in the ass.

(sloppy blowjob) (gagging)

Fuck, this thick Mei cock is really stretching my throat. How is Miner- oh fuck. Look at you go. You're really swallowing her cock like a good boy. Nope, I'm not gonna lose babe. Watch this.

(gagging, 3x) (moaning)

Fuck babe, she already came in my mouth. See, ahhhhhhhh.

All her ccum in my mouth (say it like ahl herh khum en mi mouff)

Looks like you suck at sucking dick. Ha, I guess that makes you a bit less gay. So 20%

Oh, I forgot you lost. It looks like Minerva gets to jam her big dick in your ass.

Don't worry babe, I'll let you fuck my pussy, that way, it's less gay.

Now, get on your hands and knees, arch your back, and crawl to me babe.

Take your cock out, and I want you to lift my little skirt up.

Do you see my white panties all soaked from watching my futacock sucking boyfriend? Yeah, slide them to the side.

Now, I want you to take your dick, and slowly slide it inside me.

(Moaning) (wet pussy fucking)

Fuck babe, I forgot how big your dick is. It's a shame you're about to get fucked by a *much* bigger dick.

Okay, who wants his ass? Mei or Minerva? Oh, both of you do?

(pause)

Ladies, I don't think he can take two in his ass

Ohhh Minerva, you're gonna fuck his ass first? Do it slowly, f

Oh fuck, I can feel his cock twitch, as you slide your huge fuckmeat in his boypussy. Oh fuck yes babe, looks like you're enjoying it. That big yummy futacock in your asshole. Look at you, shaking your ass up and down like a little cockslut. Don't worry babe, it's not gay to take a futa's dick in your butt.

(wet pussy fucking)

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Well you are balls deep in my pussy, so it's only 25% gay.

(moaning)

You're just a little more gay than me. Now who cares what these people think? ENJOY HER FUCKMEAT IN YOUR ASS AND GIVE ME THAT FUCKING DICK BABE. DICK ME DOWN. DICK ME. DICK MY TIGHT LITTLE PUSSY. COME ON. FUCKING SLAM THAT COCK OF YOURS IN MY WHOREHOLE BABE. YES. YES.

(wet pussy fucking, 4x) (loud moaning)

Fuck babe, I'm gonna cu-

(muffled moans, gagging on futa Mei's cock)

Ahhhh, she couldn't even wait. Fuck yes, fuck my throat. Make me fucking choke on your futacock as my slutty boyfriend fucks my pussy and gets his ass fucked.

Yeah babe, fucking take her cock in your ass. Go on, make her cum you little slut, le her fu-

(gagging on cock) (choking for 4 seconds) (dick pulling out of her mouth, gasping for air)

[moaning] Fuck, my pussy is getting pounded & I can barely talk with this cock down my throat.

Okay baby, stick that futacock back down my tight little thro-

(gagging) (whimpering)

(improv to orgasm) (orgasm voice)

Cumming, cumming, babe, I'm fucking cummingggggg

(heavy breathing) (panting)

Fuck babe, you fucking filled my little pussy with all your cum. Come here, let me kiss you with her load in my mouth.

[Giggling]

It's not gay, since you're kissing your girlfriend, even with that futacum all in your ass.

Okay futas, what are the results? How gay is my boyfriend now?

What 35%? Seriously? All because he took a load in his ass he got an extra 10%? Not fair!

Hey baby, I have a great idea. Let's see if we can make the rating go down

Well, she's a futa. She also has a tight little pussy.

How about this? She'll lie on her back, spread those legs and you're gonna fuck her tight little futa pussy. Do you want that?

(ass smacking)

As for me, I'm gonna sit on her face and make this thick dick bitch clean all of your creamy cum from my tight little pussy.

As for this futa Mei, she'll be fucking me in the ass, so come here thick girl & give me some more of that dick.

(wet, sloppy fucking) (moaning)

Fuck, this is so good babe. This fat girlcock deep in my tight little butt, as I grind my cummy pussy on her face.

How's her pussy babe? Fucking tight? Tighter than mine?

You look so fucking hot fucking her pussy. Go on, grab her dick babe. Grab it & jerk her off.

Don't be shy, you can do it. Her dick is practically swinging to your chest

(moaning) (cheek clapping)

Fuck Mei, that fat dick of yours is really gonna make me cum.

Let's see how much cum I can milk out of this bitch Minerva now babe, jerk her together.

(Gagging) (Jerking)

Fuck babe, she's so much bigger than you, I can barely fit my hands around it. It's so long and thick.

Oh, you're fucking her pussy even harder now. Does that get you hard babe?

Watching this big girlcock stretch my tight little ass, as the other futa gets jerked off by me?

(wet pussy fucking)

Keep fucking her. Slam your hips deeper babe, I want to see you cum in her cunt as I stroke this yummy dick.

(cheek clapping)

Come on, fill this bitch up with cum. Show her who the fucking boss is.

Fill this little futaslut up with your load baby. Yes. Shoot it all inside, fucking pound her hole.

(wet pussy fucking)

Fuck babe, you came so much baby. Now pull out, and fucking rub it on her dick.

Go on babe, it's not gay, you just came inside her.

Fuck, now I want you to fucking suck her dick as I get my little asshole fucked babe.

Come here, I said suck..her...cock.

(gagging)

Good boy, suck that dick. Let's see who cums first, the girl in my ass or the girl in your mouth. Fuck. Fuck. This is so fucking good.

My little asshole gripping this fat cock, as I watch my slutty boyfriend get his face fucked with a huge girlcock.

Fuck. I'm gonna cum babe. I'm gonna fucking cum.

(wet pussy fucking )

Oh fuck babe, she's cumming. I can feel her big balls slapping against my ass, and her thick dick pumping me full of fucking cum, oh fuck, it feels so fucking good.

Fuck, fuck, swallow her cum. Go on. Fucking milk her cock dry babe. I want you to-

(moaning)

fucking swallow every drop. Here, let me help you bitch

(gagging)

There you go baby, choke on that dick. I can feel her breath hitting my pussy, her moans as she tongue fucks my cumhole.

She's gonna cum baby. Do you want her cum in your mouth? Go on, suck it faster.

(sloppy blowjob)

Good boy, fuck, she's cumming. Fuck, she's cumming thick loads of yummy girlspunk in your slutty throatpussy.

No, don't you dare spill a drop. Swallow every fucking bit of her cum like a good boy. It's not gay at all.

Let me see. Say ahhhhh. Ah, you did such a good job, taking those dicks and all that cum.

[Playful]

So futas, how gay is he after all of that? Wait, what? Really? 25% ? Fuck it, I'll take it.


End file.
